


Unforeseen

by Castiels_Warrior



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanfic, Love, Transformers Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Warrior/pseuds/Castiels_Warrior





	Unforeseen

Death happens. That is what they tell me. Well, if people think it is comforting they have another thing coming. I sighed heavily and looked out the window of my uncle’s truck. “You alright?” Bless his heart, but curse his questions.

So much had happened in the last few days my mind was still whirling. Painfully I shifted the band of my sling off my raw neck. This thing was going to kill me.  
I had broken my collar bone and left arm in two places. Thankfully the damage was not on my dominant side, but one doesn’t realize just how much they depend on something until it is rendered useless. Gauze and other bandages riddled my body, covering stitches and other wounds to prevent infection. I almost felt like a mummy. A gentle pat on my thigh made me look at my uncle. “Melry, if you ever need to talk Sarah and I are here for you.”

“Thanks Uncle Will.” It was half a hearted response. He deserved better and I knew it. But my heart just ached too much. I looked back out the window.  
I didn’t even know if I could cry anymore.

I couldn’t help but sigh again. I was sure my uncle was giving me that worried look of his. Taking me in was beyond kind. He had a wife and a daughter caught i up in her terrible two’s, the last thing he deeded was an angsty seventeen year old, with next to nothing to her name, sitting around his house wallowing in her own sorrows and injuries. Throw me to the lions already. Might as well really. I’d be less of a burden that way.  
Last time I had sen my uncle was before he had gone off to the Middle East nearly three years ago. Had I the choice I wouldn’t have met him again under these circumstances.

He had flown down to Texas five days ago to retrieve me. I had been sitting in a hospital bed when he arrived. The damn doctors refused to release me until a parent or guardian signed me out. We had buried my parents two days ago. I bit my tongue, forcing a distraction to prevent myself from reliving the nightmare. I saw it in my dreams enough. I did not need it haunting my waking hours.  
“Hey,” my uncle caught my attention, “I know it’s probably not something you want to think about right now, but-” he paused a moment, probably trying to form his words before saying them. “The high school in my area is supposed to have a really good tech department. I know you like working with your hands.”  
I used to. Did I still? I wasn’t sure. Building things was inevitably-

I stopped myself. Worry about it later, I told myself. I could almost hear my mother’s voice saying, One step at a time darling. Just take it one step at a time.  
It felt more like one giant leap at a time. The truck slowed and I could hear the crunching of gravel beneath the tires. In front of us a two story house with a blue-green exterior and slate colored shingles. It was actually kind of cute, I had to admit.

“This is it,” my uncle smiled softly. I could tell he was resisting the urge to say ‘welcome home’ and I was thankful to him for that.  
Popping the door open, I forgot the distance to the ground from the cab. I nearly fell flat on my face.

“Oi,” my uncle was at my side in seconds. “You alright?”

Falling out of a truck? Who did that? I had to be talented. “I’m good.”

My aunt came out of the house with my tiny niece in her arms. “Dada home,” the tiny thing yelled, arms outstretched to her father.

“Hey there sweetie,” he took her up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. A pang of pain hit my heart.  
My aunt wrapped me in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered into my ear.  
Rub it in why don’t you. I could not be mad at her though. Everyone seemed to be saying lately. I had been saying it too. No one seemed able to come up with anything better.

“Anna, this is your cousin,” my uncle introduced us. “She’s going to be living with us from now on.”  
She looked at me with curious eyes, arms wrapped around my uncle’s neck. She was weary of me. I did not blame her.

Sarah chuckled softly. “She’s a little shy. You’ll have her climbing all over you in no time.”  
In other words, I’d become a human jungle gym. Perfect. I mentally groaned. I was being too cynical again. No one deserves that, I chided myself.

“You must be starving,” my aunt took my elbow, “come, let’s get you some supper.”  
My aunt practically dragged me towards the house. I had not had much of an appetite in the last few days and I realized I’d probably lost a fair amount of weight. And on me, losing ten pounds was somewhat ghastly. I looked over my shoulder and saw my uncle pat the hood of the truck and murmur something.Probably telling Anna a story, I mused.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


End file.
